


Endings

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everythings canon - Freeform, Multi, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of endings. Every day there are thousands of endings. The end of a minute. The end of an hour. The end of the morning. The end of the night. Everyone experiences those every day of their lives. However, there are also endings that you only get to experience once in your lifetime. Some are sad, some are happy, some are a mixture of both. Some are looked forward to, some are dreaded, and some are avoided because you don’t know how to feel about them. Endings are final and you can never go back to change them, but endings are quite often beginnings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

Life is full of endings. Every day there are thousands of endings. The end of a minute. The end of an hour. The end of the morning. The end of the night. Everyone experiences those every day of their lives. However, there are also endings that you only get to experience once in your lifetime. Some are sad, some are happy, some are a mixture of both. Some are looked forward to, some are dreaded, and some are avoided because you don’t know how to feel about them. Endings are final and you can never go back to change them, but endings are quite often beginnings as well.

Like the end of the life of one Claudia Stilinski. Her family knew it was coming, she’d been sick for a long time and the doctor’s had told them there wasn’t much time left. That didn’t help them when the end finally came. Her son was there when the machine announced her death with that long, constant beep filling the silence that her breathing no longer took up. Her son, Stiles Stilinski, broke down in the hospital and screamed out his pain, introducing himself to one of the nurse working that fateful night when his mother died and his father was out on an accident call till the early hours. The same night that Ms. Melissa McCall took Stiles Stilinski into her heart and home for the very first time and Scott McCall met Stiles Stilinski for the very first time. Scott dragged Stiles through the fire and out the other side, making them the best of friends from the get go. It was a sad, dreaded ending of a life that was also the happy beginning to one of the strongest friendships in Beacon Hills between two troublemaking boys.

A little over one year later on the other side of town, there was another horrible, terrifying, solemn ending that occurred at a large house out in the forest where a family was burned to death. The Hale Family was only survived by three people, two of the children, Derek and Laura, that had been out with friends that fateful night, and their Uncle Peter who clawed his way out of the flames but lost himself inside his head in the process. For both of those kids, this ending was one of the worst things to ever happen to them. And while neither of them knew it, is was also the beginning to one of the most important story lines to ever take place in Beacon Hills. A timeline full of endings, but full of just as many beginnings. Two years later when Laura Hale’s life ended as well and Derek Hale began his life as a ‘lone wolf’ that timeline moved forward as Derek followed his sister home and for the first time in two years, stepped foot inside his ruined family home.

Three months later, Scott McCall’s human life was ended when his best friend dragged him into the woods and he was given a painful bite to his side and his new life, a life in the world of the supernatural with his best friend at his side began in earnest. The ignorant bliss Stiles and Scott had happily lived within ended with a resounding crash as the pair were thrust into a new world and forced to learn how to deal with it.

In the months following the bite, there were many beginnings and just as many endings. Allison Argent’s ignorance of her family’s business ended and her training as a huntress began. Derek Hale’s anger fueled rage against Kate Argent ended as soon as her life did and his life as an alpha began when he tore the throat out of his insane uncle’s neck. Stiles and Scott’s life of troublemaking around town was over and their life of fighting for their lives began. After that, their lives were suddenly filled with many endings and many beginnings and a life of confusion and fighting surrounded them all.

By the time the fighting for their lives every couple of months came to its end, they’d gone through half a dozen hard endings when the people around them, the people they loved, had the ending of their lives. Allison was gone. Erica and Boyd were gone. Jackson and Isaac were in the wind, having ended their time in Beacon Hills. But they’d also had wonderful beginnings as Malia, Liam, and Brett joined them in their pack. The Sheriff and Melissa stepped into the world of the supernatural and the Deputy Kyle Parrish moved into town and joined them as well. They’d had many sad endings, but many happy ones were yet to come.

Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Lydia all graduated from high school, ending their time as children and beginning their lives as adults. Malia ended her time being controlled by the animal inside her and began her life as a human starting in junior year of high school to allow her to truly learn everything they had to teach her. Liam ended his time being controlled by his anger and started a life of compassion and happiness with his pack to support him. And Derek Hale officially and finally forever ended his life as a lone wolf as he finally let his pack and his new family into his heart. And a little more for one of them.

Stiles and Derek had never gotten along, always at each other’s throats arguing about what was best for the pack, until one day that ended as well. It was loud, obnoxious, in front of everyone in the pack, and in the middle of one of their biggest fights yet when Stiles’s control snapped and he screamed his feelings at Derek at the top of his lungs. That shouted revelation ended with the two of them making out, and the rest of the pack fleeing from Derek’s loft to save their innocence from their pack members’ love, and it began one of the strongest relationships within the pack. A relationship most of the pack had seen coming and they couldn’t wait for it to begin.

When Scott and Kira got married in college, it was the ending of their single lives and the beginning of their lives as a married couple. It was a very happy ending, one they’d been looking forward to for a long time. And, while they didn’t know it at the time, that night was also the beginning of a new life, two new lives in fact. Two new beautiful lives that may never have come to exist if it wasn’t for the death of one Claudia Stilinski all those years ago that led to the friendship of Stiles and Scott that led to Scott getting the bite and meeting some of the most amazing people in their lives. Endings are sometimes sad, but they can lead to some of the happiest beginnings in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right everyone, this is the end. I have completed a 30 Day Writing Challenge and I hope that those of you that came with me on this journey enjoyed it and I hope to see you all some more as I continue to write.


End file.
